For the Love of His Imprint
by Becca Renee
Summary: Paul imprints. Seth falls in love. A girl is found in the middle of the woods, half frozen to death. What does all that have in common? I can't tell you! Read to find out. Paul/OC, Seth/OC Rated M for later.


**AN:** Well, here is my second attempt at a fan fic. Not to say that the first one was bad, merely… not good. Well, regardless, I wrote this while I was home sick for like nine days (BTW, the flu is a bitch), and I decided that I kinda liked it. I sort of know where this is going, but not entirely. Oh, and if you really want to, you can read my other fan fic, it's Harry Potter and called Live, Love, Lie. I may or may not decide to finish it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shit. No really, I don't. Do you? Cuz that'd be weird.

_This is wolf thoughts._

**This is Paul's thoughts (as a human)**_  
_

Chapter 1: Patience is a virtue very few posses 

_Shut the hell up Jacob. _

_Hey, you're just pissed because you know I'm right. _

_Oh for the love of God. I'm telling you, it's not going to happen. _

_It will. Your gonna imprint and then big bad Paul is gonna go all lovey dovey. _Jacob's barking laugh rang in Paul's head as he rolled his eyes and continued to race through the trees.

_I am not going ta.... Whoa._

Paul, who had been running the rounds with Jacob late Friday night, stopped short at the sight in front of him. A very small, very beautiful and delicate looking girl of about seventeen was lying on the ground in front of him. She was on a blanket that was spread out on the ground, and it looked as though her and her significant other had gone out for a romantic late night picnic.

However, there were several things wrong with this picture. First, there was no significant other in sight. Second, it was probably thirteen degrees outside, and there was at least three feet of snow on the ground. Definitely not good picnic weather. Third, and most importantly, was the fact that she was unconscious, and covered only in a rather thin blanket.

He slowly walked over to her, huge paws crunching in the snow. When he reached her, he pushed the blanket down with his nose so that he could see her. He was appalled at the image in front of him.

She was wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. There were bruises on her arms, waist, sides, neck, and thighs. Thin scars ran all along the inside of her wrists, but they looked old. Her lip and forehead were bleeding, and there were bight marks all along her body that were also leaking a deep red liquid. She had curled herself up, probably to block some of the cold, and was cradling her wrist, which, from its unnatural angle looked to be broken. Clearly, she had been attacked. She'd put up a damn good fight, but she'd still lost. Looking at her, Paul clearly saw how fragile she must be, and though he didn't know her at all, felt the urge to protect her from all the damage that the world could do.

_Holy shit, man. Don't just stand there! Help her before she freezes to death! I'll be over in a just a sec. _Jacob's mental voice screamed at him after getting an image of the poor girl.

Paul shook his head, clearing his thoughts before he changed back to his human form, pulling his pants on and grabbing her limp body up from the sopping wet blankets. He could feel her shivering, and saw that her lips were beginning to turn blue. He pulled her closer to him, hoping his warmth would be enough until he could get her to his house.

He ran as fast as his feet would take him, and yet, even though he was quicker than any human, he felt like it wasn't anywhere near fast enough.

Along the way, he met up with Jake, who transformed as well, and had to stumble along as he pulled on his clothes in order to keep up with his never wavering stride.

Upon reaching the house, Paul fumbled with the door knob for a few seconds, before flinging it open and scrambling over to the small couch in his living room. He set her down gently, and then cranked up the heater, not caring that he would probably die of heat stroke.

"Do you think she's going to be O.K.? She doesn't look to good." Jacob said as he made his way into the room.

"I don't know. Call Sam, maybe he'll know what to do." Paul replied, not taking his eyes off the girl. He was nervous for her, but more than that, he desperately wanted to know what had happened. He couldn't think of any reason why someone would want to hurt this girl. Again, he felt the urge to find out who had done this, and make them pay.

He vaguely heard his front door close, and he wondered what Jacob was doing outside. But then he distinctly heard a howl, and he groaned aloud.

**Sure, Jacob. Call the whole pack over. That'll be helpful. **Paul thought sarcastically. **Way to be subtle, Dude. **

And he was right. Five minutes later, then entire pack, minus Leah and Quil, who had left upon realizing nothing truly important had occurred, was sitting all along Paul's living room floor.

"She's pretty hot ya know." Embry said, leaning over the back edge of the couch, looking down at her.

"Yeah, she's got nice hair, good skin, and really hot lips." Brady commented, sipping on a soda across the room, near the door. "Plus, those piercings are damn sexy." He added, speaking of the rings in her navel, above her lip, her eyebrow, and the cartilage of her left ear. It appeared as though the one above her lip had been ripped out though, which had been what had caused the blood Paul had noticed there. The hole was covered with a lime green band-aid, as were several other points on her body. It was the best they were able to do.

"Lest we not forget the most majestic part of every woman. Which, in her case, is particularly lovely." Collin interjected. At the confused looks on the others face, he grinned, and clarified. "Her tits!"

Just as he said this, he felt something hit his head, and drench the front of his shirt. It was Brady's soda, and Paul, who had just walked back into the room, was the one who had thrown it.

"Please, when you can at least, keep your thoughts to yourself." He grumbled, walking over to the girl, whose name he still didn't know. He grabbed her wrist gently, and began wrapping it in the gauze he had just gotten.

"Are you sure she wasn't carrying anything on her?" Sam asked, walking into the room with a wet wash cloth that he handed to Paul who proceeded to place it on her forehead. He thought she might overheat in all the blankets, but he was to afraid to take them off of her, for fear that she was still too cold. "Because her parents are probably really worried about her."

"No, there was nothing. All I saw was her, snow, blood, and stoking wet blankets. None of which came with identification, unfortunately." Paul said, straitening himself out now that her wrist was tightly wrapped.

"She must not be from La Push. I mean we know everyone around here. And trust me; I'd have remembered seeing _her_ around." Jacob commented, wiggling his eyebrows at what he thought was an intelligent innuendo.

Paul responded in what was the usual way for him. He punched him in the face. Anger management was never one of his strong points.

"All right, all right, enough. Now, she looks like she's going to be fine, and I don't think there is anything else we can do for her unless… I mean, until she wakes up." Sam said, as usual, being the voice of reason.

"Well I for one want to be around when she comes around, so to speak. But, I'm also extremely hungry." Brady called from the kitchen where he had gone to fetch [AN: He, he. Dog humor ;)] another soda.

"And so the dilemma begins." Jared said, rolling his eyes

"And Paul, you have no food in your house." Brady continued, ignoring the comment that he must have heard.

"Oo, the plot thickens." Seth quipped, chuckling softly.

"Now what the hell am I supposed to do?" Brady finished, poking his head through the doorway.

"Why don't you use your brain for like thirty seconds and order a pizza." Paul stated, clearly annoyed.

"Enough for all of us!" Jacob added, always up for food. Not that they all weren't of course.

"And what a beautiful resolution." Embry choked out, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

**Ugh! Get out of my house! **Paul mentally screamed, glad at least that they could not hear his thoughts.

* * *

They were finishing off the last of the thirteen (AN: Oo, how unlucky. JK.) large boxes of pizza Brady had ordered when she moved for the first time. It wasn't exactly graceful. She sort of jerked and twisted, moving her body so that her back was against the back of the couch. She did not wake up. Her eyes remained shut.

All of them had turned to stare, aware that she might be waking up. They did not turn away, however, when they realized that she wasn't getting up. See, in the process of all her tossing and turning, she had managed to get the blankets off the top half of her body, clad only in a lacy red push up bra. It was an extremely nice view.

Though Paul would never have said it aloud, Collin had been right. She did have nice… well, a nice chest area. She also had a smooth stomach, and, now that she was lying on her side, it was plain to see the perfect curves her tiny waist and well built hips and breasts created.

Paul would have moved to cover her up, aware that all the guys were gawking at her, but he could not seem to tear his gaze away from her. By the time he got enough sense in him to stand up, Sam had already moved to the couch and was wrapping her once again.

**Thank god for imprinting. **Paul thought, silently thanking Sam for the gesture, and for not being able to be attracted to anyone accept Emily.

* * *

Two hours late, Jacob, Seth, Paul and Embry were all in the living room playing a violent video game (Paul's favorite), whilst Sam, Collin, Jared and Brady huddled in the kitchen, discussing trivial things and looking for food that wasn't there. It was at this time that a faint groan was heard. The noise was so soft, had they all not been werewolves, they wouldn't have heard it. And yet, it was like a bomb had gone off right there in the house. Every single person stopped whatever they were doing, and ran to the couch, where the groaning had come from.

She began to groan a little louder, shifting slightly, and drew in a deep, shuttering breathe. They all huddled around the couch, pushing and shoving each other, trying to get a better view of her. Eventually, they had created a circle that wrapped around the whole couch, leaving no space open. It was then that her eyes began to flutter. They slowly opened halfway, and then closed. They remained closed for another few seconds, and then they flew open, a brilliant blue stare meeting a dozen deep brown ones.

**AN: **So, that was that. I guess this chapter was O.K. But hey, what am I saying? I don't need to guess when I've got you to tell me! So please do :) Oh, and did I miss anyone else from the pack? Can somebody send me like a list or something, cuz I was starting to confuse myself. Thanks!


End file.
